cindy gets turtles into a turtle
by Lexy3643
Summary: cindy was once a ordinary girl, had a happy life but that soon ended when bishop kidnapped her. She was turned into a device to destroy the turtles! but what happens now? well your gonna have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

ok, i think this is one of my best tmnt stories. so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Cindy was standing up in a tank fall of water naked, she had tubes attached to her body filling her body with liquids, food, oxygen and mutation. She was in Bishops lab, she knew it would only be a matter of time before her body would take shape of whatever creature he was creating, she feared that this creature soon to be her would take over her mind and destroy everything in her path.

Cindy once had a happy life, once had friends and family but one day she was taken away from all of that. Bishop had taken her away from her flat one day and had taken her back to his lab. For months he had kept her in this tank and had been feeding her the mutation, she didn't know what she'd turn out to be but guessed it wasn't going to be nice. She was in a lab underground near the sewers so no one could disturbed Bishop.

She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, blue eyes, white skin, wasn't that thin but wasn't podgy, she was also tall and fairly strong for a girl. When she was little she used to always hit her friends too hard not knowing her own strength.

One hour later Cindy's hands began to shake,

" What? No, not now! No!" she shouted, she kept her eyes on her hands as they began to change, her fingers slowly began to join together till she only had two big fingers and one big thumb. Then her whole body began to change, she screamed and screamed banging on the glass, the pain was unbelievable! Bishop was standing not far from the tank watching as she began to change. Her hands were on her head as she screamed, she bent down as her face changed, in seconds she stopped screaming and began to breath hard. She slowly held her hands in front of her face and saw that they were green, she felt her body and felt her soft skin at the front including her breast had changed into a hard shell, coloured a creamy, yellow. She felt her back and felt a large turtle shell, she only had two toes on each feet, she was a large mutant turtle.

" no… no." she whispered and clenched her hands, then she quickly stood up, she still had her voice, she still had her mind, she was still her but under this horrific turtle body, she dreaded on what her face would look like.

Bishop smiled and walked over to the tank " It is complete, you have now fully changed into a mutant turtle." he said.

" YOU!" she shouted then ripped all the tubes off her body and banged on the glass, Bishop stepped back as the glass began to crack, that's when she noticed she had great amounts of strength, but she also felt like her body knew more then it was letting on.

After five minutes or so Cindy was getting more and more angry so she used her foot and kicked the glass open, water spilled everywhere, Cindy jumped out and landed on all fours. She looked around and saw Bishop,

" You!" she repeated but less angry, she slowly stood up and began to walk towards him. Bishop just stood where he was and was prepared for her attack. She jumped on top of him and punched him, so he punched her in the face causing her to fall backwards, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Cindy groaned in anger then lashed out again, so he fired at her side causing minimum damage as possible but still enough to cause her to fall backwards onto the floor and scream out.

" You'll pay!" she warned then ran off out of the lab, Bishop just laughed then threw the gun onto the floor.

" It won't belong till you find those freaks.. And destroy them." he said and walked off out of the lab.

Cindy's run slowed down to a walk till she had to sit down, she was a monster and had the rage of one. What was she gonna do, she couldn't go up back to the surface, no one would know it was her, they'd freak out and give her to another lab, she had to stay here in the sewers. Even though she hated being dirty she had no chose, for the first time she could have a proper look at her self. The front of her body was a hard shell, she till had breast but they were hard and were just round, she was a lot skinner, more muscley. Then she noticed she didn't have any of her hair left, she was bold.

" Great, I'm a monster!" she said and sighed, then stood up ignoring her side and began to walk through the sewers, she was walking through the sewers for a few minutes when she heard voices and engine sounds.

There was about four boys, they were all shouting and cheering, Cindy ran towards the sounds even though her side was killing her, she ran and ran then turned a corner.

They were all on some kind of electric sled, they were slightly hovering above the sewer water, Cindy was standing at the end of the tunnel they were going down. The one in front sat in the red sled went upside down then when they saw her they stopped and turned back to normal and stopped then just starred at her.

" What the shell?" he said and got off the sled.

" Hey Raph, what with the hold up?" one asked and stopped next to him and saw Cindy, " Huh? " he said then two more came along side them and saw her.

" A - a girl turtle?" said another, his voice wasn't as low as the other two.

Then she saw them, they were turtles just like her, except they were boys, they each had a different bandanna on, the first she saw had a red bandanna his name was Raph , the second one had a orange one his name was Mikey, the third one had a purple bandanna his name was Don, and the other one had blue bandanna and his name was Leo.

" Who is she?" Mikey asked.

" I dunno.." Leo said and pulled out his swords, so his brothers pulled out their weapons, Cindy's eyes widened, she sank down to the floor and begged.

" Please…. Before he comes back for me.."

" Who?" Raph asked.

" Bishop." she replied and stood up, she slowly walked towards them and by her surprise they didn't move away.

" What happened?" Leo asked.

" He turned me into this!" she hissed and looked at her hands.

" When?" Don asked and put his bo back on his back and walked up to her.

" Just now, I hate him!"

" Join the club." Raph replied and also put his sai's away so Leo and Mikey done the same with their weapons.

" Yeah, you don't know how many times he's tried to kill us." Mikey said, Cindy just grunted and sank to her knees.

" What's your name?" Leo asked.

" Cindy." she replied and looked up at him.

"Listen, we've got a sensei back at our home, maybe he can help." Leo replied, Cindy looked at his face and smiled slightly but she knew her happiness wouldn't last.

" Uh Leo, do you think that's such a good idea?" Raph asked.

" Raph, she need our help." Leo replied and walked over to him.

" Raph's right, this could be a trick." Mikey said and stood next to Raph.

" Leo, they are right." Don said, Cindy couldn't believe they couldn't trust her.

Leo sighed then had an idea " Ok fine.. But I got an idea." Leo said, everyone just looked at him as he looked at Cindy.

Cindy ended up on the back of Don's sled with a piece of material around her eyes as they drove back to the lair, she held onto him tight scared that she'd probably fall off and brake her neck.

Cindy was lead into the lair by Don, he held onto her hand gently guiding her around any objects. She heard Leo shouted out the name splinter then felt her self being sat on a sofa, she was sat there for about a minute before the material was taken away from her eyes. Her eyes took a little while to adjust to the light before she noticed a big rat sitting on the floor in front of her.

Cindy just slightly smiled at the rat that looked at her with his still dark brown eyes, " I understand that bishop has made you like this?"

" Yes, he had kidnapped me from my home and turned me into what I am."

" I also understand that you mean no harm to any of us."

" No, I think I was meant to cause of what I was turned to.. But no."

" Ok, I am master splinter and these are my sons."

Cindy nodded.

" My day started like any other but was going to change many lives, I witnessed any accident. A young boy carried a glass with four pet infant turtles, ……a blinded man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck…. A metal canister.. Covering their bodies with a strange glowing ooze, I took pity gathering them up in a coffee can… I took them to my burrow.. The next morning I awoke to find the four had doubled in size! The ooze had effected their growth, it changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent …. They followed me every except above ground, I knew the people of the surface wouldn't except who and what we are, we are so different… I was amazed by how intelligent they were becoming, however nothing prepared me what happened one day.. "s_plinter" _they actually spoke, my name… soon they all were speaking:

Leo:_ Awesome_

Raph:_ Mine! Haha_

Don: _Pizza dude!_

Mikey: _Cowabungar!_

Intelligentsia followed soon after, realising the world was a dangerous place. I began teaching them ninjistus, the secrets arts of stealth and power. From an abandoned book found in the storm drain I chose names for each of them,

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.. Together they are..

" Turtles for ever!" All the turtles shouted at the same time and put one of their hands each on the air and clap them all together.

Cindy just looked at them and nodded without saying a word,

" So do you have any fighting ability?" Don asked.

" I don't know, my body has changed so much. I'm stronger, more aware, so I guess I have some fight ability, cause I did attack Bishop out of rage. And ended getting shot in the process" Cindy explained showing them the wound on her side, it wasn't deep but it was still sore and a scab was slowly forming.

" That looks nasty." Mikey said.

" Of course it's nasty!" Raph snapped at him,

" Ok, ok." Mikey replied holding his hands up in front of him.

" Do you want me to have a look at it?" Don asked.

" No point." Cindy replied and sighed.

" Do you have anywhere to live?" Leo asked.

" No, but I'll find a place." Cindy replied

" Why not stay here for a while?" Mikey asked, Cindy just looked at him but shook her head.

" No, I don't want to be in your way." she said.

" No, you have been through enough, you may stay here for a while. Leonardo can show you where you may rest." Splinter replied then stood up and headed to his room moving his walking stick as he went.

Cindy watched him go then looked back at the guys,

" Well it is already late so we might as well go to bed as well." Leo said, the others nodded and headed to their rooms, but Leo and Cindy stayed where they are, she just looked at him as he stood there.

" Come on." he said and lead her to the spare room, it had a single mattress with a blanket on top and a pillow, a little light on the floor and that was about it. There was also junk all around the room, knives, boxes, rubbish, material ect.

" Sorry about the mess, but.."

" No it's fine." she replied and walked into the room, Leo nodded and headed off to his room. She slowly sat on the bed and looked around, she saw a long piece of material on the floor, it was a light blue, her favourite colour. Cindy reached over and picked it up, she looked around and saw a knife on the floor amongst other rubbish, she picked it up and cut two eye holes through the material. She put the knife back down on the floor and gently tied the bandanna around her eyes, Cindy wanted to fit in with the turtles so they didn't feel uncomfortable and she felt that she fitted in. she slowly led down on the mattress and closed her eyes, she was soo tiered, so she feel asleep the minute she felt comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy woke up six hours later, she sat up and yawned. She slowly pulled the covers off her body and stood up, she stretched her arms in the air then walked out of the room. She saw Leo, Splinter, Don and Raph sat at a table eating their breakfast, Cindy slowly walked over to them and pulled out a chair and sat next to Don.

" Hey, what's with the light blue bandanna?" Raph asked.

" I saw you lot were wearing them so I thought I might as well, I saw the material on the floor."

" But your not a ninja?"

" I seem to be able to fight so.." Cindy replied and looked at their food, Leo had rice, Don and Raph had cereal and Splinter had sushi.

Leo noticed that she was looking at all their food " Want some food?" Leo asked.

" Yes please." Cindy replied, so Leo got up and made her a bowl of cereal. " Where's Michelangelo?"

" Still in bed." Don replied.

" If he don't get up soon, we'll have to start training late again." Splinter complained.

Cindy giggled.

" Allow me!" Raph said and stood up, and gently punched his hand then walked off towards Mikey's room.

" Here." Leo and said and put a bowl and spoon in front of he.

" Thank you, and um is it safe to let his go and get Michelangelo?" she asked putting the spoon in her bowl then picking up some cereal and eating it.

" Yeah, he does it all the time." Don replied and carried on eating.

" Right..!" Cindy replied and began to eat.

Five minutes later Mikey came running out of his room with Raph close behind,

" Raphael! Michelangelo!" Splinter hissed, they both stopped running and bowed at Splinter then caught their breath.

" Time for training." Splinter said.

" But I haven't had my breakfast." Mikey complained, Splinter just gave him a look as he got off his chair and walked towards the middle of the lair.

" Yes sensei." Mikey grumbled and followed Splinter with his brothers close behind.

Cindy turned her chair and watched them as Master Splinter began to shout out names of moves in Japanese and funnily enough Cindy understood every move.

She watched for ages not moving, she was amazed by how much they knew, she wondered if she knew as much. It was the end of their training and they had to pair up and fight, Splinter choose the partners then allowed them to fight, she saw Leo block a punch from Don then sweep his feet away then Don kicked Leo in the face and jumped on him. Cindy turned her head and saw Mikey jumping over Raph then kicking him, So Raph grabbed Mikey and spun him around and put him in a arm lock. Cindy really wanted to join in so she got up her courage and walked over to Splinter who was helping them out by giving them tips.

" Could I by any chance fight one of them, I don't know why but I want to." she asked.

Splinter looked at her then nodded " Yes, Leonardo!" Splinter shouted, Don and Leo stopped fighting as Splinter called out Leo's name.

" Yes sensei?"

" You may rest my son, Donatello. You will fight Cindy."

" Master Splinter I-" Don began but Splinter interrupted him.

" You will fight her!"

" Yes sensei." he replied, so Leo walked off and sat next to Splinter and Raph and Mikey done the same while Don and Cindy circled each other.

" So, can you fight?" Don asked.

" I dunno." Cindy replied, then Don went to punch her in the face when she grabbed his arm, twisted it then gently threw him over her shoulder so he landed on the floor in front of her. Don spun around and swept her feet away then stood up, Cindy gently kicked him up the face so he went back a couple of spaces then jumped on top of him, she had her arm against his throat.

" Ok." Don said waving his arms, So Cindy gently got off him and helped him up, as the others ran over to them.

" That was amazing." Mikey said and smiled.

" Where did you learn that?" Raph asked.

" Well I dunno, I just know how to I guess… Uh sorry Donatello." she said and rubbed his arm.

" No it's ok." he replied.

" You fight like Bishop." Leo said, Cindy quickly turned to face him,

" You mean I can fight like him?"

" Yes." Leo replied and nodded.

" But I don't want to fight like him." she said and stepped back.

" It's ok, he chose to fight without honour but you fight with true honour, the way of the ninja." Splinter replied.

" But it's like him, I - I.."

" You will find your own fighting style but for now you will fight like him." Splinter replied, Cindy nodded in understanding.

" Don, I'm really sorry." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, he stood there for a few seconds before he cuddled her back.

" I wonder if you can beat Raph in fight?" Mikey joked, then Raph hit him on he head.

" Ow!" Mikey complained.

" No, I don't want to fight anymore." Cindy said and let go of Don.

" Why, your so good at it?" Raph asked.

" I know." Cindy said.

" It could help you, it's helped us on many occasions." Leo replied.

" I guess." Cindy said and nodded.

" Would you like to train with us?" Splinter asked.

Cindy looked at him then at the turtles " I guess." she said.

" Ok, we will continue our training in the morning." Splinter said and walked off into his room.

" Good, now we got the rest of the day to ourselves." Mikey said and rubbed his hands together, he walked off into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bags of munches then headed off towards the big TV set and turned it on.

" Ok, while bone head is over there enjoys himself I'm gonna go and see Casey." Raph said and walked towards a big door which opened automatically then once Raph was inside it moved upwards towards the surface.

" Ok, I'm going to meditate, Don would you like to supply Cindy with a few things?" Leo asked as he sat down on the floor ready to meditate.

" Yeah, this way." Don said to Cindy, she nodded and followed him into his work shop. He supplied her with elbow pads and knee pads, and a belt similar to what he had and some other stuff.

" Thank you." Cindy said and walked out of his workshop as he began to work on a new invention, Cindy slowly slipped on her the pads and tied the belt around her waist, but it was to long, she looked around then saw a knife on a table. She walked over to the table and grabbed the knife, she slowly ripped the belt ends till they were the right size and were even, then she put on some brown wrists bands Don had given her.

She looked around with nothing to do when Mikey grabbed her and pulled her over to the TV area,

" Looks like you can do with some good old fashioned TV." he said and sat down next to her, then picked up a box of DVD's and handed it to her,

" Pick one." he said, she slowly took hold of the box and began to look through it,

" How about this one?" Cindy asked and showed Mikey the _' Die hard'_

Mikey smiled " Great choice!" he said and put it in the DVD player and sat back down on the sofa next to Cindy, they both watched the movie without making a sound, their eyes were wide open and they were smiling.

" That was great!" Cindy said and smiled as the movie ended.

" I know, see I said all you needed was a bit of TV." he replied.

" I do see." she replied then her stomach rumbled.

" Hungry?" Mikey asked.

" Yes." Cindy replied.

" Follow me." he said and walked off to a pay phone so Cindy followed, Mikey picked up the phone and rang a pizza service, he ordered a whole pizza for himself and two pizzas for Don, Leo, Raph and Cindy to share.

When the pizza arrived Cindy set the table with plates while everyone else made there way to the table, Cindy sat crossed legged on the floor next to Raph, Mikey ate his own pizza while everyone else shared out the other pizza, there were a few pieces left for Splinter at the end. After everyone had eaten they all went to bed, Cindy went back to the spare room and everyone else went to their own rooms. Cindy didn't know what would happen now, had the turtles excepted her as family or just a friend? They didn't seem to mind her being around and this seemed to be her own room now, she decided that she was going to ask the guys at breakfast tomorrow what they thought about her.

Cindy was sat at the table the next morning, Mikey was serving scrambled eggs while everyone else waited patiently. Cindy looked up at everyone then spoke,

" Guys, what do you think about me?" she asked, everyone just starred at her not knowing how to answer.

" Well.." Raph began, that when she realized what they thought she meant.

" No, no, no, no. I mean… what am I to you?.. Family?" she asked.

" Yes." Splinter replied.

" So is this my home now?" she asked.

Leo nodded in reply,

" So the spare room will now be my room?" she asked.

" Yeah, no one else uses it." Raph replied, Cindy smiled at all of them.

" We can help you fix it up later on if you want." Don said as Mikey put the plates of food down in front of them then sat down next to Leo.

" You don't have to, I can do it my self." Cindy replied and smiled at him, she was about to pick up her spoon and eat when she saw how Mikey and Raph were eating, disgusting! She thought.

" You ok?" Leo asked.

" Ewww… do they always eat like that?" she asked.

" Yeah." Don replied, then she looked at Splinter who was shaking his head as he eat, Cindy slowly picked up her spoon and began to eat.

After a few hours of training, the Don took Cindy to the junkyard place with a shopping cart so she could pick stuff she wanted for her new room. She really wanted to go to her own house but didn't want the guys to go with her.

They walked around picking up stuff they both needed or wanted, when they finished she swore that Don had more stuff then her. All she picked up was a little TV, a few books, a bedside table, and parts of a bed, Don picked up, loads of parts of machines and a few things for his own room.

When they got back to the lair Cindy picked up some of her stuff and put it in her room while Don took some of his stuff and put it in his workshop then went back and picked up some more. He said he'd fix the TV so it would work and give her a few things she could use to fix up her room. First she cleared all the rubbish and put it a bag but kept the knife, then she put the lamp on the bedside table, put the books next to it then began work on putting the bed back together. It was the bottom part of the bed so her bed would be off the ground.

It took one hour for her to put it together, she put her mattress on it then set her bed up so it was a perfect bed. She stood in her bedroom looking at all the free space, she didn't notice how big the room was until she got rid all of the junk. Leo had given her a desk and a chair he didn't want and Mikey had given her a few of his comics so _she wasn't that bored _as he put it. She liked her new room and liked it how the guys had welcomed her with warm arms, but she needed to go up to her apartment to get some important stuff.

She walked out of her room and saw Leo practising his moves, Don was fixing her TV, Mikey was reading one of his comics and Raph was punching a punch bag. She slowly walked past Leo and head to the lift thing she saw Raph go in a day ago,

" Hey Cind, where you going?" Raph asked, Cindy turned around and saw Raph walking up to her,

" I need to get out to clear my head." she explained, Raph just looked at her obviously not believing her, she just shrugged and walked off.

" Hey Raph, where is she going?" Leo asked.

" To get some fresh air." Raph replied.

" Do you think she's up to something?" Mikey asked.

" I dunno?" Raph replied " But I'm gonna find out." he said and followed her out of the lair.

" Why does he always have to do this?" Leo asked with his hands by his side.

" Cause that's Raph." Don replied.

" Should we follow?" Mikey asked.

" No." Leo said and carried on training.

Cindy was jumping from roof top to roof, doing flips as she went. Then she stopped at an apartment, she slowly walked over to the edge then jumped down onto the floor, she looked at the locked door, she bent down and pulled out a set of keys from under the door mat. She slowly put the keys in the lock and unlocked the door then walked in.

Raph jumped onto the ground and saw that she had left the door open, what was she doing? He thought but slowly walked in and followed her.

Cindy was in her bedroom picking up pictures of her friends and families putting the pictures in a bag then picked up a photo album and also put that in the bag. She then went around her apartment picking up stuff she needed and wanted, she picked up her mobile and her charger, she also picked up her purse and her laptop. Raph was hiding on the ceiling watching every move she made, Cindy went over to her apartment phone and picked it up, she dialled a number to hear her messages:

One was from her sister:

_Cindy, haven't seen you in a while. Please ring me._

One was from her landlord:

_Where's my rent, I've been trying to phone you for ages, if I don't get my rent in three days your out!_

Cindy sighed then did one last walk around her apartment this time picking up stuff her landlord would sell for money, she went over to her big TV and ripped the cable out of it then pulled the back off it so no one could fix it. She then began to smash up her apartment making it look that someone had robbed it, as she was smashing everything up Raph jumped on top of her pining her down.

" What the-" she shouted and began to struggle.

" What the hell are you doing?" he asked holding her down.

" Raphael!" she shouted

" It's Raph!" he replied.

" What are you doing here?" she asked then kicked up her legs making him fall off her, she slowly stood up and looked at him as he stood up.

" To see what you were doing." he replied.

" Well this is my apartment and I can't live here anymore so I had to come here." she said then headed for the window but Raph grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

" And why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

" Why should I? This aint your problem it's mine." She replied then snatched her hand back and ran out of the window, she grabbed hold of the top and thrown her self in the air so she landed on the roof top on her feet. She still had hold of her bag and began to run when she saw that Raph had followed her, she jumped from roof top to roof with Raph on her tale. All she wanted was to go to her apartment and then come back without all this, as she was running Raph jumped on top of her again but was in a different position so she couldn't kick him off.

" Raph!" she shouted.

" If you can't trust us then we can't trust you!" he said and held her hard on the ground.

" I do trust you, but I don't want anyone knowing about where my apartment is!" she replied and tried to sit up but Raph was a lot stronger and heavier then her and she didn't want to hurt him.

" Why?" he asked.

" Because it's none of your business." she replied but then Raph put more weight on her , but she didn't answer. Then he saw the bag, with one hand he snatched it away from her, with his leg holding her down.

" No Raph, please!" she begged and began to struggle violently.

" What's in it?" he asked and began to pull the zip open.

" Raph!" she shouted then a tear rolled down her cheek, but he ignored her and opened the bag. He saw pictures of her and her family, then her phone rang. He picked it up and answered it,

" Hello?" he said.

" Hi, is Cindy there?" asked a girl. Raph looked at Cindy then shook his head.

" No." he replied.

" Raph!" Cindy snapped.

" Ok, then just tell her I called"

" Sure." Raph said then hung up.

" What did you do that for?" she asked.

" Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

" Because it's none of your business!" Cindy snapped then turned her body around and punched Raph in the face, he fell off her and landed on his back. Cindy stood up then saw what she had done, " Raph, I'm sorry." Cindy said and walked over to him.

Raph stood up, he dropped the phone on the floor then pushed past her. He just gave her a look then headed back to the lair. Cindy bent down and picked up the phone, she looked at the direction Raph went then sighed. She picked up her bag then headed back to the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

In the past couple of weeks Cindy had gotten to know the guys and splinter, they were like brothers to her. Splinter had given her a crystal necklace, it was a Verigated Marble Stone Crystal Necklace. She loved it, for a weapon she had throwing stars made by Don, a Hanwei practical Shinobi Ninja-to sword and throwing darts in a leather pack on her leg which made her victims paralysed for an hour.

For hours Mikey would tell her stories about the monsters they had to fight, the shredder, April and Casey. He had also told her about all their enemies, the shredder, stockman and how he wasn't human anymore. His brain was in a jar which was in a robotic body with spider legs.

" Ewww, that is just disgusting!" Cindy replied screwing up her face.

" Tell me about it." Mikey smiled so Cindy smiled back.

" So tell me that story again when the rat king tied you up."

" Sure, we were doing this exercise. When one of us had to tie a bandanna around our arm and hide from the others. I was it and my bros and Casey had to find me. I was hiding then the rat king hit me across the head."

Cindy nodded.

" And when I woke up I was tied to a board, then he tried to feed me to the rats. So when I escaped I met back up with my bros and we fought the rat king. "

" Yeah, then what?"

" He fell into the rats and they ate him."

" So you don't think that he could come back."

" Dunno."

" Well he could, what about the shredder, he's come back soo many times."

" I know, but we kicked his butt!" Mikey said punching the air in front of him.

Cindy giggled.

" I know, how about I tell you the time I became the Battle Nexus champion?" Mikey asked.

Cindy nodded.

" Well-"

" Mikey, just shut up." Raph said from behind them, next to him was Don was standing up.

" What's the matter Raph, jealous?" Mikey asked then laughed, Raph grunted then jumped on Mikey, they fell off the sofa and began to roll around on the floor fighting. Cindy looked up at Don who came and sat next to her,

" How often do they do this?" she asked pointing to them with her hand.

" Trust me, I've lost count." Don replied and laughed quietly.

" So how come Mikey became the Battle Nexus champion?" Cindy asked.

" Well I lost one battle, and when Splinter had to fight Mikey, Splinter let Mikey win. Leo was poisoned by the Daimio's Son. And.. Well believe it or not Raph lost against Mikey. And Mikey won against the purple monster by hitting him in the head, but he done that by accident."

" Oh I see, so he didn't really win then?"

" Nope, so he's not telling you the whole story."

" Well, why doesn't that surprise me?" Cindy asked then her and Don had a long laugh.

A few hours later Cindy was sat on a roof top alone, or so she thought. She was starring at the sunset in front of her, remembering that once she was one of those people below her trying to get home. She missed her sister terribly and really wanted to see her. Cindy knew that Danni would understand why she was like this and would probably help her, no matter what. But she knew that the guys would never let her leave the lair for longer then at least three hours, before they'd start wondering where she was.

She was sat on the floor for about ten minutes when someone came up behind her, Cindy turned around waking a grab for her darts when she saw it was Leo.

" Hi." she said and turned back around.

" What you doing here?" he asked and sat down next to her.

" Just thinking." Cindy replied.

" About what?"

" Life, how my life was and how it is now."

" Well aren't you happy?" Leo asked.

" Well I am, I love living with you guys, I love watching Raph and Mikey argue, or going out and kicking foot ninja's butt. But.."

" But?"

" I miss my sister."

" Why don't you go and see her?"

" I can't, once I see her I'll want more, a lot more." Cindy replied then stood up. " But, I'm happy with what I've got." Cindy assured him then gave him a quite cuddle before he also stood up.

" Come on, lets get back to the lair." Leo replied and was about to lead Cindy back when Bishop arrived.

" Bishop?" Cindy and Leo said at the same time.

" Yes." he said and began to walk towards them, so Leo drew his swords and Cindy drew hers.

" So, Cindy. My dear." he said, Cindy just looked at him without moving. " You will destroy the turtles."

" No." she said then jumped in the air and kicked him in the face.

" Cindy.." Leo said then robots appeared surrounding Leo " Oh shell." he said and got into a fighting stance.

" Leo." Cindy said then got out her shell cell and rang Don.

" Hello?"

" Don."

" Cindy, what's up?"

" You need to get up here now! Bishop's here!" Cindy replied.

" Right." Don said then hung up. Cindy put her Shell Cell away when Bishop kicked her in the face, Cindy fell onto the floor then swept his legs away and jumped on top of him. She picked up her sword and held it against Bishop's throat.

" You ruined my life!" she hissed.

" Go on, I know you got the killer inside of you!" he replied, Cindy just looked at him without doing anything.

Then the other turtles arrived, Don and Mikey helped Leo with the robots while Raph went over to Cindy.

" He's not worth it." Raph said trying to push her away.

" No, Raph. Leave me alone." she said then a tear rolled down her cheek, she took her sword away and held onto Raph. He hesitated for a second before he put his arms around her,

" Come on." he said, then Bishop got out a gun and was about to shot at Raph when Cindy pushed Raph out of the way and Bishop shot at Cindy. She fell onto the floor, Raph went over to her and held her above the ground,

" Cind?" he said and patted her on the cheek, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Raph lead her body on the ground and pulled out his Sai's.

" If she dies, you die!" he said and lunged for Bishop. Bishop kicked him in the chest then sent him flying into Mikey who had just about finish destroying the last robot.

" Hey, easy bro." Mikey said and helped him up.

" Is Cindy going to be ok?" Leo asked putting his swords back in their cases and walking over to Cindy, Don put his Bo Staff back on his back then ran over to Cindy's still body.

" She's still breathing." he said then gently lifted her into his arms. " I need to get her back to the lair and fast." Don said,

" Ok, then lets go." Leo said and they all rushed back to the lair.

Cindy woke up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes and sat up but felt a sharp pain in her side which caused her to lye back down again. The last thing she could remember was that she pushed Raph out of the way so he wouldn't get shot. She sat up again ignoring her side and was about to get out of bed when Raph came into the room,

" Hey." he said and stood next to her bed.

" Hey." she replied but tried her best not to look into his eyes.

" Why did you do it?" he asked.

" Do what?"

" Risk yourself."

" I dunno, maybe cause it's all my fault."

" How is it your fault?" he asked.

" I don't know." Cindy replied and looked down.

" Cind, what are you scared of?"

Cindy looked up at him and gave him a hard look " Who said I was scared?" she asked.

" Bishop." Raph said ignoring Cindy's question, she just starred at him but didn't answer. Then Mikey came into the room.

" Hey Cindy."

" Hi Mikey."

" How you feeling?" he asked.

" Much better till you came in." Raph replied.

" Hey!" Mikey said and faced Raph so Raph made his hand into a fist and put it next to Mikey's face.

" Guys, please don't fight." Cindy said, they both looked at her then left the room arguing.

Cindy sighed with relief, Bishop had found her once and he could find her again. She didn't really care if he found her but she did care a lot for the guys, if Bishop did find her again the guys could get hurt, or die. She had to leave. She got up out of bed and picked up her big bag, she slowly began to collect all the stuff she needed and the stuff she wanted, even though her side was killing her . Then she wrote the guys a note telling them that she was sorry and goodbye, she looked at her watch and saw that it was quite late at night and that the guys would be in bed by now. But she decided that she'd leave it for an hour before she'd leave, but where would she go…. Then she thought of one place where she'd be welcome anytime… Danni's, her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy slowly walked down the street holding her bag fall of her possessions, like her phone, money, photos ect. She was wearing a brown trench coat with a hat to hide her body. She looked up at all the houses she past till she stopped in front of one. Cindy knocked on the door.

" Yeah, yeah what do you want?" they asked opening the door.

Cindy lifted her hat " It's me."

" Who's me?"

" Who do you think?!"

" I don't know that's why I'm asking."

" It's Cindy."

" As in my sister Cindy?"

" No!" Cindy said sarcastically

" Ok then fine, what the hell happened to you? What's up with you being a giant turtle?"

" Can I come in?"

" Yeah."

Cindy comes in and sat down on Danni's couch but as she did her side stung so she groaned but tried her best not to make it obvious to Danni.

" It was Bishop!"

" Who in the hell is Bishop?"

" He's a evil scientist guy, he turned me into this!" Cindy replied looking at her hands.

" Cindy, don't worry everything is going to be alright."

" No I won't be alright!" she yelled.

Danni sighed " Cindy, first of all. Tell me everything, I might be able to help you."

"I don't want your help, c-"

" Then why the hell are you here then? This scientist guy is gonna come after you, and you expect me to hold you up here with no information at all?"

" Well yeah."

" Cindy.." Danni sighed

" I don't give a damn about Bishop, he won't find me here."

" Really? Then why are you here? Cindy you have been bunking up with some people for the past couple of weeks. You're worried. And you do realise that he can find you here right? Its called tracking, now tell me what's going on." she told Cindy firmly.

" I know what it's called!"

" Good." Danni replied in a patronising way.

" I don't need this from you!"

" Yes you do."

" No I don't, why do you think I left my friends, I've had enough!"

" So you were staying with friends? So they knew you changed into…what you are. They were giving you grief. Cindy tell me what happened. You've just come up here asking me to keep you safe from a crazy scientist. I need to understand this Cindy!"

" Yes, my friends did know I changed and I'm not running away from the crazy scientist!"

" Really? It looks like you're running from the scientist, what about your friends? Where are they?"

" Somewhere smelly and horrible and away from me!"

" I guessed that, Cindy I'm not interested who your friends are and why you've hung out with them for so long. I do care that this fucking scientist has changed my sister into something man-made. Now tell me what is going on! If you don't tell me I'll find out myself!"

" Well good luck on that, if you don't want me here then I'll go!" Cindy replied and put her hat back on then headed for the door.

Danni got there first and stopped Cindy from leaving. "I didn't say that, all I'm saying is that I need to know what you're up against and why you are here, nothing more, nothing less."

" I'm not up against anything, I am here to get away from my annoying friends -"

" Don't lie. What about the scientist?"

" And stay here till I find myself a home." she finished.

" You _have _a home. This is your home. I'm your sister! Why Won't you tell me? And Don't say its to protect me, because its not. You said the scientist can't find you here. So I'm safe."

" I'm not telling you because I don't want to, you don't need protection, you got me to do that."

" First of all I don't need your protection, why won't you tell me, tell me the real reason and don't just say because, because you do have a reason, but won't tell me."

" That is my reason! To get away from my friends!" Cindy yelled.

Danni blinked a couple of times, going over her thoughts. " Why is the scientist after your friends?"

" He wanted me to destroy them that's why he created me, and if I'm gone then he can't hurt them."

" Thank you, that's all I wanted to know. You can use the spare room."

" It's not dirty is it? The last spare room I stayed in was very disgusting."

" It is clean!" Danni said offended.

" Ok." Cindy replied and headed to her new room. Danni slowly lead down on the sofa so her back was leaning on one arm rest and her legs were dangling over the other.

" Where do you think she's gone?" Mikey asked.

" I don't know." Leo said and looked at the note.

_Dear guys,_

_Sorry I had to leave you, but it had to be done. _

_I'll miss you, even you Raph!_

_All my love,_

_Cindy._

_Xxxxx_

" I think I know where she's gone." Raph said, they all turned to face him as he spoke.

" Where?" Don asked.

" Her sister's." Raph replied.

" Then what we waiting for? Lets go and collect the dudette!" Mikey said and ran over to the chamber and waited for his bros. They stood still for a few seconds then followed him, when they reached the surface, Don climbed into the drivers seat of the battle shell with Leo in the passenger's seat and Mikey sat in one of the seats behind, Raph jumped onto his motor bike the Shell Cycle and lead the way.

Cindy was lead in bed, she was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep. But all she was thinking about was how the guys must be panicking about where she was and if she was ok, she thought maybe she should ring them but knew Don would probably trace the call, she had left her Shell Cell at the Lair because Don had put a tracking chip in each Shell Cell. Cindy didn't want to be found.

Danni was still lay on the couch playing on the playstation.

Four large figures appeared on the roof,

" So is she in there?" Mikey asked.

" Yes." Raph replied and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked looking over the edge.

" Yeah." Raph repeated but with a hint of acid in his voice.

" Lets go." Don said and swung into an open window with his brothers close behind. Don landed on a tiled floor. He stood up straight and looked around, Don was in a kitchen.

" Guys, we're in a kitchen." Don said.

" So where is she?" Mikey asked.

" If you're looking for Cindy, then she is sleeping. Now piss off or come here. Don't pretend you're not there because I can see you on the TV screen," Danni sat up and looked at the four new turtles.

" Oh great, more turtles." Danni rolled her eyes.

" And what's wrong with turtles?" Cindy asked, the turtles turned around and saw Cindy standing only a few feet away from them.

" Where the hell have you been?" Raph asked pushing past his brothers and standing in front of Cindy.

" Hey, Yo, what the hell are you doing in my place?" Danni asked walking up to them. Looking almost menacing.

" We came here to look for Cindy." Leo explained.

" Really? Well then knock first. don't come through my window!"

" Are you Cindy's sister?" Don asked.

" Yeah, I have I name. Its Danni."

" Pity me." Cindy replied and smiled at Danni. " Listen guys, please just go."

" Yeah. Piss off!" Danni told them.

" OI!" Cindy snapped and pointed at Danni.

" And we don't take orders from you!" Raph snapped.

" Take it easy Raph." Leo said.

" Really? and what are you going to do about it?" Danni said walking up to Raph, towering over him slightly.

" Oh god, Don't fight!" Cindy said and shook her head.

" Cind, come back home." Mikey asked.

" No, I'm not going back and I'm not staying here!" Cindy replied then walked into her room and picked up her bag then walked back out, so she was facing everyone.

" Then where are you going?" Danni asked sending one last glare at Raph.

" Somewhere away from all you!" Cindy replied.

" Cindy, you can't." Leo said.

" Yes I can, I'm fed up with everyone fighting!" she snapped then ran out of the window grabbing hold of the top part and swinging her self upwards so she landed on the roof top and began to walked away.

" That was unexpected." Danni said.

" Thanks to you!" Raph snapped pointing at Danni.

" How is it my fault? You're the one that came in here. Why can't you just leave her alone?" Danni argued.

Raph just grunted in reply then followed Cindy out of the window.

" Listen, sorry about him." Leo said and also followed Cindy, Don and Mikey both nodded at Danni and done the same.

" Bye then." Danni said and closed the window. She didn't want Cindy to get hurt. Then an idea came to her. Central park! Danni grabbed her shoes and ran out of the door. Danni climbed onto her motor bike and raced off, for Central park.

Cindy was already sitting in a tree in central park. All she wanted was for the guys to be safe and to be left alone for a while, she knew all the guys were doing was helping her but they didn't know what would happen if she stayed with them. DEATH!


	5. Chapter 5

Cindy was sat in a tree with tears rolling down her cheeks, she wanted to stay with the turtles but they could get hurt.

Cindy was sat there for a few minutes when she heard a nose, Cindy quickly looked around but saw nothing, but she knew someone was there. Cindy swung from the tree and landed on the ground, when she landed on her feet she felt a sharp pain in her side which caused her to go down to her knees and hold onto her side groaning.

" You ok?" someone asked. Cindy looked up and saw Leo.

" What are you doing here?" she asked. Leo walked up to her and knelt down so their noses were nearly touching, he gently took hold of her face with both of his hands and whipped the tears away.

" It's ok." Leo assured her, Cindy took hold of Leo's hands and pushed them away.

" No it's not, I don't want you to get hurt and if I have leave even die just to keep you safe then I will." Cindy replied and slowly stood up.

" Cindy, just think about what your doing."

" I have." Cindy replied and looked into his eyes.

" Cindy please."

" No." Cindy said and shook her head then Danni appeared.

" Hey."

" For -" Cindy began but then sighed. Why did everyone always have to be there, why couldn't anyone leave her alone!

" Great." Cindy said then sat down on a bench, " Fine I give up, take me home." Cindy said holding her hands up in front of her, she was tiered of running so she just gave up.

Leo smiled then reached for his Shell, in minutes the other turtles appeared. Cindy looked at the floor as Raph went up to her and banged her up against a tree,

" Why did you do it? Hum?!" he snapped, Cindy just closed her eyes and sobbed, she leaned forward slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

" I couldn't bare it if any of you got badly hurt by me or because of me!" she hissed, then pushed him out of the way.

" I've given up, take me home!" Cindy said, all the turtles smiled to them selves before then took Cindy into the battle shell and took her home, leaving Danni alone in the park.

For months Cindy had to put up with the turtles, mainly Raph _Baby sitting _her, when Cindy would wake up she'd find one of the turtles waiting outside her bedroom. She wasn't allowed to leave the lair without one of them and had to be followed around by a turtle as well. Cindy knew she had brought this upon herself and wasn't about to complain about it but only after a few days her head was ready to explode.

After training Cindy headed up top side, she was walking over to the lift when Raph grabbed her hand and stopped her,

" Where you going?" he asked.

" Where I usually go with you!" Cindy snapped and snatched her hand back before she walked into the lift with Raph close behind. As they were waiting for the lift Cindy was standing in front of Raph where he could see her, he kept glaring at her and Cindy knew he was.

Cindy was sat on the roof top with her bandana flickering in the wind, she was watching the city below. People were rushing to get where ever they were trying to get to, cars raced past each other giving fumes which would soon course all the polar ice caps to melt. Raph was standing behind her watching everything around him, he kept looking at Cindy every few minutes but all she was doing was huddling in a ball, resting her chin on her knees watching the world go by.

" Hey.." Raph began in a friendly tone, Cindy was shock, since when was Raph ever friendly to her?

" What?" Cindy asked.

" Your bored.." he observed.

" Well.. Yeah." Cindy replied.

" Hey! I'm being nice for a change!" Raph snapped.

" I know, shocking isn't it?" Cindy asked then stood up and walked over to Raph till they were close together.

" I know your only being you, but I've had enough of everyone treating me how they are." Cindy explained.

" Well, if you hadn't ran away then we wouldn't have to did it, would we?" Raph asked pushing Cindy back.

" Well.. I'm bored, and for once I'm not going to listen to you." Cindy replied turning around facing the world once more.

" What do you mean?" Raph asked.

Cindy just laughed before she ran off jumping from roof top to roof top,

" Hey!" Raph shouted and went after her, he ran for about five minutes till Cindy disappeared. Raph stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, where was she? Then someone jumped on top of him, it was Cindy. She had pinned him to the floor, similar to the way he pined down a couple of months ago,

" You care about me a lot.. don't you?" Cindy asked.

" What?" Raph asked struggling.

" Answer the question." Cindy demanded.

Raph sighed with frustration " Yes!" he snapped.

Cindy just smiled before she let him stand up, after a couple of minutes Cindy saw Raph smile so she smiled back.

" Come on, lets go back to the lair." Raph said and walked off, Cindy nodded and followed without saying a word.

Cindy was sat on the sofa with Mikey reading one of her books when she felt a sharp pain in her head,

" ahh.." Cindy complained holding her head, Mikey looked at her puzzled.

" You ok?" he asked.

" Yeah.. I think." Cindy said but the pain started again causing her to hold her head once more, then she heard a voice in her head, the voice was deep and strong.

" _I am your master!" _

Cindy shook her head, she was now standing up wobbling around the lair getting everyone's attention,

" Cind?" Leo asked walking up to her, when she turned around he saw her eyes weren't the lovely blue eyes everyone saw they were red, a dark red.

" Cindy?" Don said,

" Arg!" Cindy complained, she was shaking her head, she kept hearing that voice, it was like they were trying to control her, she was fighting a loosing battle.

" _I am your master now!" " Destroy them!"_

" No! I won't!" Cindy shouted shaking her head.

" What's going on?" Raph asked.

" _I am your master now!" _ the voice shouted, Cindy couldn't fight it any longer. Her hands dropped to her side,

" Yes master." Cindy said, she wasn't blinking she just starred before her.

" Cindy?" Mikey asked waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

" _Destroy the turtles! I command it!" _

" Yes master, as you command." Cindy replied her voice was low and deep, she hit Mikey hard across the face causing him to go down onto the floor, she turned around grabbing him and holding him up in the air, ready to throw him.

" Cindy no!" Leo shouted, as he spoke Mikey went flying across the room landing hard into a wall.

" Mikey!" they all shouted and ran over to a shaking Mikey.

" You ok bro?" Raph asked.

" I - I.." Mikey stuttered shaking his head. " What's wrong with her?" he asked, Cindy began to walk towards them.

" _Kill them all!"_ the voice shouted.

" Yes master, as you command." Cindy repeated and carried on walking towards them.

" She has no control over herself." Don observed.

" So how do we stop her?!" Leo asked.

" Bishop made her, I bet he put something in her chromosome to control her!" Don suggested.

" Ok, and how do we stop her?" Mikey asked.

" I-" Don began.

" Cindy! It's me Raph, remember?" Raph asked standing in front of Cindy, Cindy stopped in front of him and smiled,

" Raph?" she asked, her voice sounded more like hers.

" That's it, fight against it, I know you can!" Raph shouted, Leo stood up next and stood beside Raph.

" Cindy, your better then this." Leo said.

" I-" Cindy began, her eyes were becoming lighter.

" _I command it! I am your master!" _The voice shouted.

" I .. Yes. Master!" Cindy replied, her voice turned low again,

" No, Cindy don't!" Don shouted running over to Leo and Raph with Mikey close behind. Instead of Cindy's beautiful blue eyes they were a glowing red. She hit Leo across the face then jumped on top of him and pulled out a knife.

" _That's it, now kill him!" _

" Yes master!" Cindy obeyed, she held the knife up high and was about to stab Leo when Raph knocked her off him.

" You ok?" Raph asked helping Leo up.

" Yeah, I know she's in there. She's stronger than this!" Leo said pulling out his swords.

" So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

" I got on idea." Don said, they all turned to face him. " If we can tie her up and keep her in one place where she can't harm anyone we can help her fight what's ever controlling her."

" Ok braineack, and how do we do that?" Raph asked,

" With chains, Raph.. You and Mikey distracted her, while we tie her up." Don said, as he spoke Cindy ran towards him knocking him over, she ran over to him putting her arm around his throat, choking him.

Don began to gag, his brother got to work on his plan. Raph and Mikey kicked Cindy off Don allowing him to take in deep breaths as they fought her. Leo quickly grabbed a chain and ran over to Cindy, as she Kicked Mikey off her Leo wrapped the chains around her body till she fell onto the floor.

All the turtles surrounded her as she struggled in the chains,

" Cindy, fight it!" Leo hissed, Cindy kept hearing the voice telling her to kill them but she heard Leo's strong voice.

" _I command you!" _the voice shouted.

" No!" Cindy shouted back shaking her head, " No! no one controls me!" Cindy shouted more,

" That's it, fight it!" Raph said.

" Arg! I.. Am my own.. Master!" Cindy shouted.

" _I command you, obey me!"_

" No." Cindy argued, her voice was back to normal and her eyes were slowly changing colour, in minutes her whole body was still, her breathing was slowly and her body was coated with sweat.

" She's back." Leo said, with his swords he cut the chains off her and picked up her limp body and took her to her bedroom.

" Don, you'll have to do something so this doesn't happen again." Leo demanded after he put Cindy to bed,

" I know.." Don replied.


	6. Chapter 6

hi, sorry guys it's late. But it here now, and i hope you enjoy it.

And oh by the way...your gonn hate me for a while after this.. just read the chapter and you'll know what i mean.. :)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Cindy moaned softly, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

" What happened?" she asked herself and looked around, she was in her room. Her whole was stick and hot, she got off her bed and slowly went to her bedroom door and slowly opened it.

" Where is everyone?" she asked her self as she looked out onto the lair. It was empty, not a sole to be seen. She stepped out onto the cold tiled floor, she looked around again.

" Hello?" she called out, she waited for a few seconds but no one answered. Where was everyone? She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and some cereal, then sat down in the living room area on the sofa and slowly ate. Where was everyone? It was awfully empty and lonely without anyone around.

" I'll call Danni." she decided, she picked up her Shell cell and dialled Danni's number.

" Come on!" she said impatiently.

" Hello?" Danni answered.

" Hey Danni, it's Alex. How are you?"

" I'm fine, how you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

" I'm ok.. Earlier, I don't know when but something weird happened-"

" What do you mean weird?"

" Well, you know bishop.. He's put something inside of me and I nearly killed the turtles."

" What? Are they all ok?"

" yeah they're fine, but no ones around. I feel so lonely. I bet they're all asleep." Cindy half smiled as a put a spoon full of food in her mouth and chewed.

" Would you like me to come down?"

" Oh yes please! When?"

" Well I got work, I'll come down in an hour or so."

" Ok.." Cindy sighed disappointed.

" What?"

" Nothing."

" Why did you sigh like that?" Danni asked.

" I didn't say a word!" Cindy persisted, she then saw out of the corn of her eye Leo emerge from his bedroom.

" Leo?" Cindy said then turned back to the phone. " I'll call you back, see you later." Before Danni could reply Cindy hung up and went over to Leo.

" Hi." he said uneasily.

" What's wrong?" she asked him and put her hands on her hips. Leo looked at her, and tried to smile.

" Nothing, feeling any better?" he asked.

" Yes, thank you. Where is everyone?" she asked him.

" Uh.. They're all still asleep." he answered. Cindy looked at him, he wasn't his normal self.

" What's going on?" she asked him.

" What do you mean?" He asked and looked at her.

" You…" she began then it struck her, he was being cautious of her! Because of what had happened. " Are you being cautious of me because of what happened?" she asked him.

" Uh.." he began then tried to take hold of her hands when she snatched them away.

" You are aren't you?! You don't even trust me!" she growled, tears were forming in her eyes. Leo saw them and gasped.

" Please Cindy, don't cry." he said and tried again to take hold of her hands, but she shoved him away.

" Stay away from me! I don't want to be near you if you can't trust me!" she sobbed and ran off out of the lair and into the sewers.

" Cindy!" Leo called after her, he ran after her but she had gone. " CINDY!" He shouted.

Cindy was crying as she walked down the sewers, she was continuously whipping tears away from her eyes but the tears just kept coming. She couldn't believe it, none of them! It wasn't her fault, what was she going to do now? She walked around a corner and felt something hard hit her head,

" OW!" she growled and fell over onto the floor. She rubbed the back of her head and slowly sat up, but someone stepped on her back stopping her room sitting up.

" What?!" she gasped.

" Hi Cindy.." someone smiled.

" Bishop!" Cindy gasped and struggled, she then felt another pain but in her neck. "Ow.." she complained, her whole body went limb. She couldn't move or anything, he then picked her up and carried her away.

"Guys, Cindy's gone. We got to go get her back." Leo said.

" And how do we do that?" Raph asked, as he spoke Danni appeared in the lair.

" Cindy?" she called out.

" Great, just what we need!" Raph complained.

" Hey! Where's Cind?" Danni asked him.

" We don't know, she stormed off." Don replied.

" What? Why? What did you do to her?!" Danni growled and stood in front of Raph, towering over him.

" Nothing, well.." Mikey began and tried to think of a suitable answer.

" Well?" Danni asked.

" She went all crazy and we kinda were a bit nervous around her and she stormed off."

" Great!" Danni sighed.

Meanwhile, Don had gone over to his computer and was frequently typing onto his computer.

" Hey guys.." Don called them all over, everyone soon surrounded him and the computer.

" I'm trying to track her by her DNA tissue." he explained, still typing on his computer.

" So? Who cares! Just find my sister!" Danni snapped.

" There! She's still in the sewers." Don pointed on his screen,

" She isn't moving." Leo noted.

" Well, we know where she is, lets go!" Raph said and pulled out his sais.

" I'm coming with you." Danni said, the turtles looked at her and nodded.

" Ok, let's go!" Leo said and they all climbed onto the sewer slider and headed to the sewers.

Cindy was being strapped down to a board in a lab, she couldn't move or talk much. Bishop was the one who was tying her down, and she was helpless to stop him. He stood up straight once she was tied on, he was smiling at her! What was he smiling at? What was he going to do to her? Kill her? Make her into a mindless zombie?

" Don't worry, my dear. This won't hurt a bit.." he smiled and revealed a needle with a red liquid in it.

" W-w.." she tried to speak but the right words didn't come out. He tapped the needle and pushed it into her arm, it didn't really hurt but tears still formed. He saw her tears and whipped them away,

'_He was enjoying every minute of this!' _Cindy thought, rage was building up inside of her. _'Once I'm out of here, I'll murder your sorry hide!' _she thought again.

" Don't worry, Cindy. It will only last ten minutes."

"What…" she tried to speak again but she couldn't! As she tried to speak, he injected the liquid into her body. She knew soon something horrible would happen to her, but at least the turtles and her sister were safe. That's all that mattered right? Not her own life, right?

Bishop was stood in front of her, smiling. Sweat was being to form on her forehead, what was happening to her? Her head was pounding, a headache. That's all it was, just a simple headache! Bishop looked at his watch,

" 7:48 minutes, soon your body will break down."

" Why..?" she asked him as more sweat was forming on her head.

" Why? You're a failed experiment!" he told her.

Her vision was being to get blurry, her head was spinning! She groaned and moaned softly, she felt drunk!

As she lead there, the door was kicked open.

" Cindy!" Raph called out, charging in spinning a sai in each hand. His brothers and Danni were right behind him. Bishop turned around and laughed,

" Your too late." he smiled, and got into a fighting stance.

" What we just standing here for?! Let's getting him!" Danni growled.

" No, you stay here, we'll rescue Cindy-"

" And kick Bishop's ass!" Don finished and spun his bo around. Raph charged at Bishop, he swung his sai around and attempted to hit him. But Bishop blocked his attack and kicked Raph in the chest sending him flying into Mikey.

" Ow!" he complained, he then helped up his brother. " You ok bro?" he asked.

" Not until I kick his fat ass!" Raph growled and glared at Bishop who was getting attacked by Leo and Don. Danni had ran over to Cindy and was slowly untying her,

" Cindy, just hang in there!" Danni pleaded. Cindy could barley hear her sister's voice, but was happy to hear someone she loved. At least she'd be able to see her sister before she passes away. She could barley move her body, she felt so weak. Danni untied her sister and lead her on the ground,

" Cindy?" Danni asked and touched her sister's face, Cindy looked up at her sister and smiled.

" Danni.. I know.. We've had our differences.. But you're the best sister I've ever had.." Cindy forced out, she could kind of talk again. All she wanted at the moment was a hug, tears were running down her cheeks.

" Hug.. Please.." she begged her sister, Danni hesitated for a few seconds before she sat her sister up and they hugged for a while.

Meanwhile, Leo kicked Bishop across the face and he landed in a wall. Don then jumped in the air and got ready his bo. Bishop rolled out of the way before the wooden stick could touch him. He stood up and smiled.

" I'll leave you to say your good byes.." He smiled, Raph growled and was about to jump at him when Bishop disappeared out of a near by window.

" Damn!" he growled then went straight over to Cindy and Danni. Cindy was now lead back on the floor, she coughed and forced her eyes open. She felt so weak, what was going to happen now.

" Cindy.." Raph said, he put his sai's away and knelt down. He put his hand under her head and lifted her up so she was lead on his lap.

" Cindy.." she said and stroked her cheek. Leo and Mikey were knelt down beside them, whilst Don was looking over some papers that were in the lab.

" Raph.." Cindy smiled weakly, then looked over at Leo and Mikey. " Leo, Mikey.." she said and touched their hands.

" I'll miss you all, you were like brothers to me. Raph," she began and stroked his cheek. " You were always the most emotional one." she then looked over at Danni who was crying.

" Danni.. I.." Cindy then cried and squeezed Leo's thumb.

" No Cindy, hold on. Your strong, you can live through this!" Leo said.

" Not this time.." she shock her head, she then laid back and her eyes slowly closed.

" Cindy! No!" Raph cried out and wrapped his arms around her body.

" Guys! Move!" Don said and shoved everyone out of the way. He bent down and pushed the needle into her arm and injected her with a different liquid.

" Please work!" He begged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Cindy lead there, her body was as cold as ice. She could barely move, she knew it wouldn't be long.

" Don, what did you just inject her with?" Raph asked.

" I looked through Bishops lab papers, he injected her with some kind of poison. And I looked at the ingredients and made a -"

" Good work bro!" Leo interrupted and gave his brother a quick hug and Mikey did the same.

" So.. She's going to be ok?" Danni asked them.

" Hopefully.." Don nodded, Danni smiled and bent down to her sister and touched her hand. Leo knelt down beside her, looking down at Cindy's beautiful still face. He stroked it gently with his fingers, he then bent down and kissed her on the lips. Raph gasped and moved back, Leo was kissing her! But there was nothing he could do.. Everyone around them watched, speechless.

" Cindy.. Please.." Leo whispered as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He had hold of her hands.

"L-leo.." Cindy groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

" Cindy?!" Leo gasped and slowly sat her up. " You're ok!" he smiled and cuddled her, Cindy gasped and just sat there whilst he cuddled her.

" Cindy! I thought you were going to die!" Danni cried, and once Leo let go of her Danni wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and squeezed hard.

" Danni..!" Cindy chocked,

" Oh.. Sorry.." Danni smiled, next Raph cuddled her and helped her up then Don wrapped his arms around her and she felt her feet leave the ground for a few seconds.

" I'm happy your alive!" he smiled.

" Me too, and thank you!" she cuddled him back gently and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Mikey then cuddled her,

" I thought I wasn't going to have a TV buddy anymore!" he joked, Cindy couldn't help but smile. She was back with her true family!

Leo carried her to the sewer slider, he put her on the ground and covered her with a blanket. She could see Raph's upset and angry face, what was she going to do now? Her head was lead on Leo's lap, she kept looking over at Raph, who looked very miserable. She knew what Leo had done and she felt happy about it. Leo was kind, he didn't stalk her or hold her down on the floor and was kind of cute. But Raph was cute as well, and he did care for her. But she felt her heart belonged to Leo. Yet.. She felt raw inside. She didn't like seeing Raph unhappy, and what would happen between him and Leo? Would they fight? Argue over her? Would it be her that would cause them to fall out? All these questions were nagging at the back of her mind, what should she do?

" You ok?" Leo asked.

" Uh.. Yes, thank you." she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

When they got to the lair, Cindy went straight to bed without a word to anyone. Danni went home and the guys also went to bed. Cindy was wrapped up in her warm duvet, she couldn't stop thinking about Leo and Raph. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, she was too kind for her own good! That was her problem! She did like Leo, a lot and knew what would happen in the morning, and oddly enough. She felt excited and happy about it and couldn't wait!

"Cindy, listen.. I don't know if you are aware, but when you were unconscious I-" Cindy had placed her finger over his lips.

" I- I know." she said quietly and looked down at the floor. It was 9:00am, Cindy and Leo had already had breakfast and he had taken her up on a roof top to chat to her. As she faced the floor, he put his finger under her chin and gently lifted up her head. Before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her on the lips. Cindy closed her eyes and kissed back, did this mean she wanted to be with him?

" Are you ok with this?" he asked her when they finally broke apart, but Cindy secretly wished it had lasted longer.

" Yes I am.. But what about Raph?"

" What about him?" Leo asked and they kissed again, this time Cindy was gently moving her hands over his arms and shell.

" Well.. I don't want you two to fall out because of me." she said when they broke apart again.

" Don't worry, I'll have a chat to him. I don't want us to break up over this either." he assured her and they hugged for a while before they headed back down to the lair. Not far away hiding in the shadows was Raph, he sighed and a single tear rolled down his cheek. But he wasn't mad, it was Cindy's choice and if she preferred sensible, boring turtles to him then stuff her! But he still felt something for her in his heart, but he knew he would have to put those feelings aside.

After that one day on the roof top, everything basically went straight back to normal, Leo practised all day, Raph punched his punching bag or did weight lifting. Don made inventions and Mikey read comics, watched TV and played video games when he and everyone else weren't training. Cindy just sat around, doing her own thing, reading, drawing, chatting to Danni over the phone or going up to visit her! Cindy loved being with her sister, they'd sit around in Danni's apartment chatting, watching TV and just lazing around. One main reason for going to see her was to get away from the sewers and from the guys and just be a nice clean nearly normal girl again.

At dinner times, Leo and Cindy would sit next to each other, holding hands and just being a happy couple. They would always kiss each other hello and goodbye first thing in the morning and before they went to bed. And when it was movie night, everyone would come down! Danni, April, Casey and Angle. And Cindy and Leo would snuggle up together on the sofa under a blanket, holding hands and cuddling.

It was late and the stars were out, Cindy was sat on a roof top, starring into the beautiful night sky.

"Hey.." someone said softly, Cindy turned around and saw Raph. He walked up beside her and sat down,

" What you doing way up here all alone at night?" he asked.

" Thinking, why?" she asked him and looked into his eyes but then looked away.

" Nothing, just wondering.. So, you and Leo getting on ok?" he asked, Cindy looked at him again.

" Fine, thank you… uh listen Raph, there's something I need to talk to you about." she answered.

" What is it?"

" Listen.. I know how you felt about me and I know how you feel now and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad, your not mad are you?"

" No, why would I?"

" Raph… is this still _you_ we are talking about?"

He laughed softly then felt her hand touch his, they both flinched and turned away.

" Listen, Cind.. You want me to be happy?" he asked her.

" Yes." she nodded but didn't look at him.

" Well, do me one favour.." he began and turned to face her.

" Like what?" she asked and also turned to face him. Cindy felt sweat run down her head, she was very nervous. What if he tried to kiss-

Raph had hold of her face and he pulled her towards him, for a brief second their lips touched but he soon pushed her away and stood up.

" Thank you.." he nodded and walked off. Cindy was left on the floor, panting. What the hell just happened?! Did he just kiss her?!

" Oh no!" she gasped and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, why did he do that?! Does he know nothing of respecting his siblings girlfriends?! But most importantly, how was she going to tell Leo? She couldn't keep this from him, but she could just imagine how he would reacted and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

" I have to tell him, it's the right thing to do!" she said to herself and stood up, then ran for the lair. She had to find him! She jumped from roof top to roof top, she then landed on the ground and lifted up a man hole cover and disappeared. She walked through the sewage till she saw the lair entrance, she walked through and saw Leo sat meditating.

" Leo!" she called out and ran over to him. " Leo." she gently shook him till he opened his eyes and smiled.

" Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

" Leo listen… I don't want you to get mad, promise me you won't get mad."

" Ok, I promise."

" I was on a roof top, when Raph came. He asked for a favour and before I could do anything, he grabbed me and kissed me but it only lasted for about two seconds before he walked off."

" He -.." Leo was about to shouted and didn't, he breathed in and out a few times before he replied. " And what do you think?"

" Me..? Well that's he an idiot and doesn't respected you or me."

" No, about the kiss."

" The kiss?! Nothing really, it's just a kiss. Please don't be angry at him, I don't want you guys to fight." she begged. Leo looked at her, should he? Raph betrayed him! But then Raph did share his feeling for Cindy and he was his brother, but how could he put Cindy on the spot like that and how could he risk their relationship?! It was stupid and dishonourable!

" Ok.." he agreed.

" Thank you!" Cindy smiled and jumped onto him, they rolled around on the floor till Cindy was on top of him and kissed him on the lips.

" Come on, I think it's time we go to bed." Leo smiled, hardly anyone was around, they had all gone to bed.

" Ok." she got off him and they both kissed each other good bye before they went to bed.

The next evening, all the turtles were out on a training run. Mikey and Cindy were sliding along poles as the others jumped from roof top to roof top. Cindy groaned as she jumped and landed next to Mikey, who was slightly ahead of her.

"Come on slow poke!" he called out.

" Slow poke, I'll show you!" she snapped and jumped up in the air, she landed on his shoulders then jumped off and landed in front of him and ran.

" Hey!" he called out and jumped on top of her, she gently kicked him in the side and rolled him over so she was on top of him, holding him down.

"Ha-ha.." she smiled.

" Oh yeah!" he groaned and bucked her forward and threw her off him. She rolled along the floor and landed on her feet, she pulled out her sword and spun it around.

" Ok, wise guy.." she smiled, " Let's do it!" she said.

" Thought you'd never ask!" he smiled and pulled out his nunchuks and spun them around as well. They circled each other then Cindy made her move, she slashed at Mikey but he dodged her attack and gently hit her on the shoulder with his weapon. She then kicked him on the chest, knocking him over and was about to attack him again when he grasped her feet and pulled her down till he was standing over her.

" Give up?" he smiled.

" Never!" she smiled back, she put her sword away and he put his nunchuks away before he helped her up.

" Come on, let's catch up to the others." she told him and they both headed in the other turtle's direction. By the time they caught up with the others, they saw that Leo and Raph were sparring and Don was resting.

" Hey Don!" Mikey called out, Cindy and Mikey landed next to him out of breath.

" Hey, where did you two get to?"

" Sparring." Cindy explained.

" And I won!" Mikey gloated.

" Only this time, next time I'll kicked your shell." Cindy told him.

" Well when you feel like you want to be beaten again, call me on Mikey's hotline!" he smiled. Don then hit him over the head.

"Ow!" he groaned.

" Hey guys! Mikey wants to go up against Leo!" Cindy and Don called out to Leo and Raph, they stopped fighting and faced Mikey.

" Oh yeah?" Leo panted and whipped sweat from his forehead. " Come on then!" he said.

" I'll be back..!" Mikey joked and ran over to Leo while Raph rested and sat on the floor.

" He can be so annoying!" Cindy winged.

" I know." Don agreed, her and Don were leaning on a wall with their arms crossed.

" You got that right!" Raph snapped. Cindy smiled, she could feel the cold air hitting her skin, it was lovely!

Cindy looked at them all, she really wanted to go and see Danni. She waited till Leo and Mikey had stopped fighting and asked them.

" Hey guys, is it ok if I go and see Danni?" she asked them.


	8. Chapter 8

i would just like to thank all my reviews, especially Rain of Mystery for readying all my chapters and helping me out. i hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Cindy was sat within the warm walls of Danni's apartment. In her cold hands was a mug full of warm tea, she was sat on the floor next to Danni who was sat on the sofa with a glass of sangria.

" So, tell me about you and Leo." Danni said.

" Well…" Cindy said going off into thought. " Well what would you like to know?"

" umm…everything?" she asked as if it was obvious. Cindy gave her a cold look.

" Well ok, we've only just started going out. But I think Raph's jealous-"

" Why?"

" Why? Because he isn't the only turtle to have feeling for me you know! He's even kissed me, while I'm going out with Leo."

" Really? Well that's interesting!" she rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

" What do you mean?"

" Nothing." she said almost innocently, before Cindy could say anything Danni continued. " Do you love Leo?"

" Why?" she replied suspiciously.

" It's a simple question."

" Well I don't know. I've only been going out with him for a few days."

" Do you love Raph?"

" What?! Yes I do… In my own little way, like I love Don and Mikey.. In my own little way."

" So that's a no then.. Ok. What do you plan on doing with Leo?"

" Why? What _should_ I be doing with Leo?"

"What ever the hell you want! Top up?" she offered, Cindy looked at her lonely empty cup.

" Ok." she sighed and handed her sister the cup then waited for Danni to return with a full cup of lovely hot tea.

" Are you gonna go all the way with him?"

" Maybe.."

" So that's a yes then?"

" Yeah, that's a yes." Cindy assured her.

" Coolio! What about Raph?"

" What about him?"

" Have you actually talked to him about it?"

" No.. I'm too nervous."

Danni sighed " Well it aint gonna get better if your not gonna talk to him is it?!"

" Well.. I did talk to him for a few seconds, it was before he kissed me."

" And?"

" Well I asked him if he was mad and he said he wasn't. But he's probably lying."

" Then I'll ask him."

" Fine! You do that!"

" Fine I will!" After that, the whole room went silent for a few seconds. Cindy was about to speak when the windows were smashed. Both girls jumped and stood up, in seconds foot ninjas began to pile in.

" Foot!" Cindy gasped.

" Oh shit!" Danni said. Cindy pulled out her sword and spun it around.

" Stay behind me!" she told Danni.

" Why?!" Danni demanded.

" So I can protect you!"

" I told you before, I don't need your protection!" But Cindy had already ran into battle. She slashed her sword, blocking weapons and kicking ninjas. She blocked a ninja's sword then punched him hard in the face. She then reached for her pouch and threw darts at Ninjas, some hit flesh and knocked the ninja's out, some missed and went over the floor. As Cindy fought, she was kicked and went flying through the air, she hit a window and went through the glass. Danni leaped out and took hold of her sister's hand.

" Hold on!" she told Cindy.

" What do you think I'm doing?!" Cindy retorted, when Danni pulled her in even more ninjas were in the apartment. Cindy had cuts over her arms and legs where the glass had cut her.

Danni yelled something incoherently and suddenly her apartment was filled with mystic wolves, with glowing red eyes.

" Huh?!" Cindy looked at her. The wolves began to tear through the ninjas, and Cindy followed their lead. She spun in the air and kicked a ninja in the head.

" I assume we'll discuses this later?" Cindy asked her.

" Assume all you want!" Danni replied. As she spoke, the turtles arrived. Leo jumped through the window and landed next to a stunned Ninja who was being eaten by a transparent wolf.

" What in the shell?!" Mikey gasped as he landed next to Leo and Don. Raph had his sai's out and was helping Cindy.

" You guys just gonna stand there? Or help?!" he growled at them, they all nodded and pulled out their weapons. Cindy punched another ninja then saw her sister viciously attack the foot ninjas, her fingernails were much longer and sharper, they were drawing blood from the ninjas. She then saw Danni's teeth, fangs! She had fangs! Cindy just stood there, watching her when something was put into the back of her neck to knock her out. She was then dragged away, and no one even noticed she had gone.

Danni was sat on her sofa arm with blood dripping from her claws, blood and injured ninjas were everywhere. Even the wolves had had their fill of blood, only three turtles remained. Leo and Cindy had been kidnapped. Mikey had a big gash in his shoulder and Don was patching it up whilst Raph was sat near Danni after she had bandaged up his hand.

" So, your not even human!" he said to her after a few long minutes of silence.

" Apparently not." she sighed.

" I think it's fascinating." Don replied as he tied off Mikey's bandage.

" I don't!" she growled.

" I mean, your sister's a turtle and your ah.. A uh-"

" I am human."

" But you can control mystic wolves and you have claws and fangs-"

"Hardly mystic," she said, moving her hand through one of the wolves and the wolf vanished. " They aint nothing special, plus everyone has fangs." Don was about to reply when Raph interrupted them.

" I hate to interrupt your _lovely _discussion but shouldn't we try to rescue Cindy and Leo before they get badly hurt or even killed?!"

" Raph's got a point." Mikey stated.

" Already done." Don said, and reached into his bag and pulled out a tracker. " I've tracked their shell cells, they haven't moved for nearly an hour, that means they are either unconscious or their cells have been removed from them."

" Or they could be-" Mikey began but everyone looked at him surprised and shocked.

" Nothing like staying positive." Danni said sarcastically. Danni then sighed before stepping over the numerous bodies and leaving them all standing in her apartment.

" Wait! Hold on!" Raph had stood up and had his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. " Don't you even want to help us rescue them?!"

" Nah! I'll find them myself."

" Well.. We're coming with you." Don said.

" Whether you like it or not." Mikey added.

" Really..?"

" Yeah! Now lets get going, Donny what's their location?" Raph asked.

Cindy and Leo were sat in what appeared to be a cell next to each other, with their arms around each other.

" Are you ok?" Leo asked her.

" Yeah." she nodded, she had her left arm up in a pre-made sling. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

" You know, you're quite beautiful." he told her, Cindy pushed up her head and looked at him.

" I don't think this is the time… how beautiful?"

He smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He then very gently pushed her onto the floor and snogged her. After that, Cindy couldn't really remember what happened, only that one thing led to another. Not long after, they were sat up against the wall side by side slightly sweaty and tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Danni and Raph were arguing in the battle shell,

" No! We should go through the front, beat up anyone we see then rescue them."

" No! We should go through the back for a surprise attack. More rescuing and less fighting!" Danni argued, as they continued to argue, behind them Don and Mikey were shaking their heads. "Guys!" Don braised himself in between them, "Here's what we're going to do," he began and lead them all over to a computer. "Ok, if you look here.." Don pointed on the computer screen, " Here is a vent that's not far from where Cindy and Leo might be."

" So, all we got to do is crawl through the air vent, bust in and save them. Easy!" Mikey smiled.

" No, there's bound to be a trap." Don reminded them. " Here's what we do, we go into the air vent.." Don began.

" Then we.. Bust into the room where Leo and Cindy might be.." Mikey continued.

" And rescue them." Danni finished.

" And what if they aren't in that room?" Raph asked.

" We'll just have to come up with a different plan." Don replied and put on a head set. " Here, in case we get separated." Everyone took a head set out of his hand and slipped them on.

" Lets go!" Raph said and lead the way to the building.

Men were in the cell grabbing Leo and Cindy,

" Arg!" Cindy groaned in pain as one of the men electrocuted her then tied her hands behind her back. Leo was also groaning as he also got electrocuted, they were both dragged out of the cell but two men each. Leo struggled, he got a good base before he jumped in the air kicking the men off him, then threw himself into one of the men that was holding Cindy. Once half of her body was free, she hooked her leg around the man holding her and tripped him up.

Leo had gotten to his feet as foot ninjas began to appear, he continuously moved from side to side dodging swords and weapons that the ninjas were attacking with. He then turned to his side and a sword cut his hands free, he punched one of the ninjas up the face as hard as he could then picked up two swords and ran over to Cindy.

Cindy jumped over a ninjas widening her legs as she did, then quickly spun around and kicking a ninja away from her. She landed on the floor and Leo stopped next to her,

" Hold still!" he said and slashed at her bound hands, the rope fell from her wrists.

"Thanks."

" Come on." he said and spun the swords in his hands. Cindy nodded and leaped at a ninja, she pinned him down and punched him in the face. He bucked her up, grabbed her arm and threw her off him. Cindy landed on her front and groaned.

" Arrg!" she growled with frustration. Two green feet appeared in front of her, she looked up and saw Raph, Don, Mikey and Danni. Danni got her claws ready and slashed at ninjas, whilst Don and Mikey pulled out their weapons and attacked ninjas.

" Need a hand?" Raph offered, he pulled Cindy to her feet as Don, Mikey and Danni were in battle.

" How'd you find us?" she asked him.

" Ask Don. Now, lets give them a serious butt kicking!" Raph growled and pulled out his sai's and joined the others.

" Hey Cind!" Don called out. She turned and looked at him, " Catch!" he shouted and threw her, her sword. She caught it and pulled it out of it's sheath.

" Ahharrgg!" Leo screamed out in pain, everyone but the ninjas turned and saw Leo fall to the floor.

" Lee-ooo!" Cindy screamed and ran over to him. She threw her sword to the ground and held his face in her hands.

" Leo.." she said near braking point. His face was turning a pale green. She saw blood escaping his side. "No! Hold on!" she begged.

" Come on! Don't just sit there!" Mikey said and Pulled Leo up onto him and carried him off, Cindy picked up her sword and fought off ninjas that were trying to attack them.

" Come on!" Danni said and pulled Cindy with her as they retreated.

Don and Cindy were knelt down beside Leo in the Battle Shell, Don was sewing Leo's wound whilst Cindy held instruments that he needed and when her hands were free she held onto Leo's hands. He was unconscious from blood loss. Raph was driving them back to the lair.

" Is he going to be ok?" Cindy asked Don, Don looked at her with fear and hope in his eyes.

" I hope so.. If he makes it through the night. He's lost a lot of blood." Cindy had tears forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks. She then felt Danni's hand on her shoulder.

" He'll be fine!" she told Cindy, with hardly any concern in her voice, but that was Danni. Always the same expression on her face, hardly showing her emotions unless the time called for it. Cindy turned and looked at her sister with tears running down her cheeks.

" Thanks." she smiled for a few seconds before she turned back around and looked at Leo. She stroked his still face and tried to smile but her face wasn't doing what it was meant to.

" It'll be ok." Don said to her, he reached over Leo and placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and took it as a comfort, she smiled once again as more tear rolled down her cheeks and Don whipped them away with his thumb.

" Leo's strong, he'll make it." Mikey said. Cindy had to hope for the best and think positive but her mind was clouded with such horrible thoughts, it made her feel raw inside. The battle shell turned a corner and arrived outside the warehouse, the warehouse door opened automatically opened and Raph drove in. For the whole trip he didn't even once peek to see how Leo was doing. He couldn't bare it if he lost one of his brothers, or if Cindy lost someone she loved. But the main thing that made him cross and upset was that he might loss one of his brothers to the foot! If Leo died, Raph would _not _rest till he was avenged. If the foot messed with his family, they mess with him!

" We're here." he told everyone and removed his seat belt and headed straight for the lair, without helping the others.

" Wha- why isn't he helping?!" Cindy growled as she helped Don and Mikey hold Leo.

" He's upset, he's probably the closes to Leo. He couldn't bare it if Leo died." Don explained.

" Yeah, last time Leo was in this condition, he wouldn't leave his side and he was the one who gave Leo the head start of healing." Mikey continued as he and Don lifted Leo out of the vehicle and slowly took him in the lair with Danni close behind. Cindy didn't need to help with Leo so she walked with Danni.

" You ok?" Danni asked.

" I'll be fine." Cindy replied.

Raph stormed into the lair and sat on the sofa,

" Something troubling you, my son?" Splinter asked and sat next to Raph.

" It's Leo.. He's been stabbed by the foot and I couldn't even help him!" Raph growled.

" I sense guilt but not anger, why do you torture yourself, my son?"

" It.. Was my fault.."

" Was it? Truly? Look deep into your heart, Raphael. If you truly feel it's your fault, then maybe you could relieve yourself of this guilt then help your brothers and Cindy care for him. Like you have done before."

Raph looked to the floor.

" You helped him heel before, do it again." with that, Splinter left to see his inured Son. Leo had been up in his own room, a blanket was put over him and everyone was standing about.

" My son.." Splinter said and touched Leo's arm.

" He's been stabbed." Don said.

" I suggest we all take shifts of looking after him. He is very weak." Splinter advised.

" I'll tale the first one." Cindy offered immediately.

" Uh Cindy.." Danni began.

" What?"

" Cind, you need rest. Maybe someone else should do the first shift." Don said.

" No! I want to be with him!" she sat down next to him and watched over his still body.

" My sons, Danni, let us leave them in peace." Splinter said and left the room, and the others followed.

" Well.. I'm going back to my apartment." Danni said and stretched.

" Aint you gonna stay here with Cindy?" Mikey asked.

" No, if she wants to talk. She knows where I am. Bye." With that, she left without a word. Raph was slowly walking towards his brothers.

" H-how's Leo?" he asked quietly.

" Well.. If he makes it through the night then.. He lost a lot of blood." Don replied.

" Cind is in there with him now." Mikey said. Raph nodded and walked into the room. Cindy turned her head and saw him.

" Hi.." she said without smiling.

" You ok?" he asked and sat down next to her. Cindy sat there still for a few seconds before she burst into tear and leaned on Raph.

" I don't want to loose him!" she sobbed. Raph wrapped his arms around her.

" It's ok, I won't let that happen. Leo will live through this." he assured her.

How could he make such a promise to her? Cindy thought, but she took it as a kind of comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

ok, this isn't my best chapter in the world and i promise my next chapter will be better.

And i would just like to say Thank you to all my reviewers and especially **Rain of Mystery.** _

* * *

_

_Five days later_

Cindy shot out of bed and ran for the toilet, but she didn't get there on time. She threw up all over the floor just missing the toilet.

" arg.." she groaned softly and whipped her mouth with a tissue.

" Cind?" Mikey called out from outside.

" I'm - I'm fine." she coughed and spluttered then rinsed her mouth with water. When she stepped out of the bathroom finding Mikey was still standing there.

" You sure your ok?"

" Uh.. Yeah, I need food." she said.

" Food?" he smiled. "That's my favourite word! Come on I'll make you something!" he said and grabbed her had, then dragged her along to the kitchen. He sat her down at the breakfast table before he quickly made her scrambled eggs on toast.

" Great! Thanks!" she then began to eat quickly. Mikey sat down next to her and also ate, he kept looking at her as she ate quickly.

" Your hungry!" he smiled.

" Yeah, I don't know why." she said and finished off her food. " That was lovely. Thanks." she smiled.

" No problem."

" Um.. How's Leo?" she asked.

" Raph's been with him all night. He's doing fine, he ate some soup last night whilst you were asleep."

" He was awake?! And I wasn't there?!" she gasped, Mikey was taken back.

" It's ok, he was too weak to even know who we are."

" He knows! He just may not show it." she told him, Mikey nodded and continued eating.

Cindy got up and went to Leo's room, she opened the door and saw Raph asleep on the floor. Cindy smiled and gently shook him awake.

" Raph.." she said softly, he opened his eyes and woke up.

" Cindy.." he said and sat up.

" Go on, I'll look over him for a while." she said, Raph nodded and left the room to go to bed.

" Leo.." Cindy said softly and sat next to him. She took hold of his big hand and held it tight, she loved him and couldn't bare it if he died but she knew he was strong and wouldn't leave her like this.

" I love you." she said softly then kissed him on the lips, she stayed there for a while when she felt her hand being squeezed. Then his lips moved and kissed her back. She broke from him and smiled.

" Oh Leo!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cindy." he said weakly then fell back to sleep. Cindy smiled and sat back on the floor. Time flew by, one minute it was 7:00 next hours had passed. She must of fallen sleep, because Don had come into the room and shook her awake.

" Huh?"

" It's my turn."

" Already?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

" Yeah."

" Ok," she yawned and stood up then left. Mikey and Splinter were training, Raph was asleep and Don was with Leo.

" Ah Cindy, time for training." Splinter said.

" Uh no Master Splinter, there is something I must do. I'm sorry." she then left the Lair.

" Danni!" Cindy growled and knocked on her sister's back window. She heard Danni groan in annoyance and slowly opened her window.

" WHAT?!" Danni growled. Cindy slipped in and stood up straight.

" I'm sorry, I know you probably want a lie in by I need something from you."

By the tone of her voice, Danni could tell it was serious.

" I need a pregnancy test."

"Ok, I'll get you one later."

" No! I need one now!" Cindy snapped.

" Ok, ok.." she said and left her apartment, but soon returned with the test stick.

" Thanks." Cindy took it and went into Danni's bathroom. Danni was sat on her sofa, watching tv and waiting for Cindy.

10 minutes later, Cindy returned.

" Took your time." Danni said.

" Yeah.." Cindy replied.

" So? What are the results?" Danni asked, without a care in the world.

" Positive."

"Who's is it? Leo's or Raph's?"

Cindy gasped, " Pardon? I'm with Leo! So it's his!" She snapped.

" Ok, ok. I was just asking!" she then turned back around and continued to watch her TV. After a few seconds she turned back around to say something to Cindy but she had gone.

Cindy had returned to the lair, Mikey was still training with Splinter. Splinter saw her and was about to speak when Cindy went up to him and bowed.

" Master Splinter, I must speak with you.. In private." She said, Splinter nodded and turned to Mikey.

" My son, continue training. If I hear you stop.." he threatened.

" Yes sensei." Mikey smiled uneasily and continued training as Splinter took Cindy into his room.

"Tea?" he offered Cindy as he sat down and Cindy sat in front of him.

" Um.. No thank you."

Splinter nodded and put down his cup and tea pot. " What is troubling you?"

" Master Splinter, something's happened."

" What is it Cindy?"

" I'm pregnant.." she whispered and didn't look him in the eye.

" Leonardo?"

" Yes and I don't know what to do."

" Well, what is your heart telling you?"

" Oh I don't know! I'm lost in between two world and I just don't know what to do any more!" she sobbed.

" My child, no one can choose for you. "

" I know, but what can I do? I need advice!" she begged.

" Have you asked Leonardo?"

" No." she shook her head.

" Well, that is what I advice. Ask him first." Cindy considered it, should she?

" Yes, master." she bowed and he bowed back. She then left the room and headed for Leo's room, she knocked on the door before she entered.

"Cindy, hey." Don said.

" Don, could I please have a few minutes alone with Leo?"

" Uh.. Sure." he stood up and left the room.

" Leo." Cindy said and went over to him. " Leo!" she sat down on the floor and held his hand.

" Leo.. I'm.. I'm pregnant and it's yours. I don't know if I should keep it, I need your opinion to then we can both decide." she told him and looked at the floor.

" Keep it." he said softly.

" Huh?! What?!" she gasped and looked at him, his eyes weren't even open.

" Keep it." he replied but slightly stronger.

" Keep it? But-"

" I love you, we could have a child. You and me. We could be a family." His blank expression turned to a smile.

" Family..?" she whispered and smiled. " Family." she said confidently.

" Yes, family."

" Should I tell the others?"

" If that is what you want." he then fell back to sleep. Cindy smiled and stood up, she slowly walked out of the room, Don was standing by the door.

" Hey." he smiled.

" Hi." she smiled happily and walked to where Mikey was resting and Don went back in with Leo.

" Where's Splinter?" she asked him.

" Taking a brake, he said that I could have the day to my self." he smiled as he whipped sweat from his forehead.

" Oh, right ok." she nodded and sighed heavily.

" Need cheering up?" he offered holding a games case in his hand. Cindy looked at it and shook her head.

" Uh no thank you."

" Your loss." he smiled and headed to the TV area.

" He is addicted to games!" she shook her head and headed to the kitchen. She purred herself a lovely glass of cold water. She had to look after herself if she was going to have this baby, but one thing was stuck in her mind. How was she going to tell the others? She wanted to and would love Don, Mikey and Raph to be uncles and Splinter could be a granddad. It would be such an experience for them all and even better, Leo and Cindy could be parents!!

Cindy sat down on a chair and slowly drank the water, she didn't know how long a mutant turtle's pregnancy would last, but she knew how long a human's pregnancy lasted as she was once human so would it affect how long her pregnancy would last? A normal turtle laid eggs once a year and a human took 38 weeks, till a baby would be born unless the baby was early or late.


	11. Chapter 11

i must be on a role today! 3 chapters in one day?! this is probably one of the longest chapters i've written and i hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 11

Time just flew by, Cindy felt like she was sat in a seat and was just watching everything go by right in front of her. Everything changed almost instantly, and she was powerless to stop it. Leo was able to walk around now but he had to have a walking stick to aid him, and he couldn't train and had to go to bed much earlier than any one else. He never went on training runs and his wound had just barely heeled. A scar was slowly forming, even though he would hide his true emotions everyone knew he was in pain. Cindy didn't train either, she was slowly becoming fatter her. Every day she would look down upon her fat belly and gently rub it. She swore every time she looked down at it, it got fatter. She knew that soon she would have a daughter or a son. Everyday she was sit and watch the turtles train, sometimes Leo would sit down next to her and sometimes she would sit on her own. It didn't really matter. She remembered when she finally told everyone her secret;

She was heading to the kitchen when Raph stopped her.

" Hey! Why haven't you been training for a while! If we have to do it, so should you!"

Cindy ignored him and continued on walking.

" Hey!" he stopped her and spun her round.

" Raph, move!" she growled and pushed past him and grabbed a glass of water and drank it. She then walked back out and saw that Raph had gone back to his training. She walked up to splinter and stood next to him.

" Guys, listen I got some good news." she began. They stopped training and looked at her.

" What is it?" Don asked.

" Me and Leo are having a baby." she said, they all starred at her. She saw the raw look on Raph's face but soon he smiled and nodded.

" Since when did you know?" Mikey asked.

" Not long." she smiled.

" Congratulations!" Don smiled and shook her hand. Mikey was smiling and also shook her hand.

" Yeah, Leo must be proud." Raph said.

" He is." she told him.

After that everyone just seemed to act normal, except they kept an eye on her and made sure she was well.

Cindy slowly stood up and headed for her room, she felt tiered and weak. All she need was some rest, she slowly made it to her warm room and led down on her bed. She pulled her lovely duvet over her body and snuggled into it and was soon asleep.

"Cindy…" she heard someone say, she opened her eyes and yawned.

" What?"

" Food." it was Don.

" I don't want food." she turned back over and tried to go back to sleep.

" Cindy!" he growled and pulled off her duvet. " Come on, you need food."

" Ok, ok.." she gave in and slowly stood up and followed him. He helped her sit down on a chair next to Leo and splinter as Mikey served pizza to everyone but her. She got healthy food with loads of vitamin C, carbohydrates and more.

" Thank you." and she slowly ate.

" Hey Cind.." Don began as he sat down.

" Yes?" she looked up.

" Your looking awfully pale." he said.

" Maybe you should go to Danni's apartment.." Leo suggested.

Cindy nodded.

" Maybe I should." she agreed.

" Come on, I'll take you." Raph said and stood up, he went over to her and helped her up. " I'll get your things."

" Thank you." he then rushed off. Leo took hold of her hand and stood up then kissed her on the cheek.

" I'm sorry I can't come with you instead."

" It's ok, I should be fine." she smiled and cuddled him.

" Let's go." Raph said and lead her to the battle shell. He helped her into the back before he climbed into the drivers seat and headed towards Danni's apartment.

" You ok?" Raph asked as he helped step down onto the street.

" Yeah." it was getting dark but that didn't stop him or Cindy wearing trench coats.

" Danni!" Raph called out and knocked on her door.

" Yes, I'm coming!" Danni shouted and opened the door. " Hey Cindy, how's you?" she asked as Cindy slowly walked in with Raph close behind.

" She's not feeling that well, so we thought it would be better if she stayed with you instead of down in the sewers where she could get very ill." Raph explained and saw Cindy sit on Danni's sofa.

" Yeah sure, why not." Danni replied and shut her front door. " Hey Cind! Go in the spare bedroom."

Cindy nodded and went into the bedroom, leaving Raph and Danni alone.

" Soo.. How are you?"

" Fine!" he said without looking at her.

" Good." Danni said and turned her back to him. For a little while there was an uncomfortable silence.

" Comfortable silence.." Danni nodded.

" Yeah! So, you close to Cindy?" he asked and sat on her sofa.

" Pretty much."

" What do you think about her being a turtle, going out with a turtle and now have a baby turtle?" he asked her and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She gave him a look, " I don't really mind, it's not up to me."

" Well, your gonna be an aunt to a _freak, _and you don't mind?"

" Not really," she replied without a care in the world. " why should I? Aren't you one of those _freaks?_"

" Yeah, and always will be. Not many people can handle.. _freaks_! Like us you know!"

" Too bad for them." she said bluntly. There was an air of tension around them.

Raph groaned and turned to face a window and looked out into the night.

" Why are you here with here? Isn't it meant to be Leo's baby?"

" Yeah, but Leo's still too badly wounded, he can barely walk on his own two feet!" Raph replied but didn't move from his position.

" Fine, but you like Cindy just as much as he does. Right?"

Raph turned and looked at her, his face showed anger. " What's it to you?!"

" Ooh hit a nerve have I?" Danni's eyes glinted.

" I'm surprised Cindy didn't take the opportunity to get away from you when she wasn't human any more!" he hissed and turned back around.

" Ooh.. Harsh!" she said with the hint of sarcasm and couldn't help but smile. Raph ignored her and continued to face the window.

Cindy was led in the bed, she kept tossing from side to side not being able to get to sleep. She moaned before she sat up, her face was damp with sweat and her tummy felt weird.

Danni sighed, " I'll be right back. Just gonna go get some stuff."

" Ok, bye!" Raph snapped. Danni glared daggers at him before she left. He stayed sat on the sofa and sighted, thank god she's gone! He thought, how can Cindy hang around with such a cow!

" R-raph.." he heard Cindy cry.

" Huh?" he stood up and went over to the room. He slowly pushed the door open. " Cindy?" he questioned, when the door was open he saw her crouched on the bed holding her stomach.

" The baby?" he asked and ran over to her.

" It's coming - oh ah!" she shouted in pain and grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed.

" Uh.. Ok I'll call Don!" he said and was about to run out of the room but Cindy still had hold of him.

" No time!" she growled and shouted in pain again.

" uh.. Ok. Lie flat on your back.." he said un sure and gently led her down.

" Help me!" she begged and shouted again in pain.

" Ok, ok.. Um push?" he said and sat in front of her, ready. What was he doing?! He couldn't do this! He had to ring Don.

" Cindy it's ok." he tried to smile as he saw the worried look in her eyes.

" Ahharg!" she screamed as she began to push, she grabbed hold of the bed sheets and squeezed hard. Her arm stiffened and as she pushed more.

" Arg!" she screamed, more sweat was forming on her head. Raph grabbed a towel and whipped her forehead.

" It's ok.." he said and held onto one of her hands. Cindy panted and tried to control her breathing, she never felt so much pain.

" ahah!" she screamed and panted. " I'd… like to see.. Men .. Do this!" she struggled to say and she pushed again and again.

Raph watched her suffer, he had to ring Leo and get him up here. It was his right to be around when the baby was born. Raph pulled out his shell cell and rang Don.

" Hello?"

" Don-" but he was cut off by Cindy's screams.

" Raph? Is that Cindy?"

" Don! Cindy's having the baby! Get the others and your butt up here and help me! What do I do?"

" Ok, uh keep her calm, tell her to push. She should have contractions every few minutes."

" Ok, then what?"

" The baby!" Don said then hung up, Raph dropped his cell on the floor.

" It's ok Cindy, Leo's on his way." Raph said, Cindy nodded and pushed more.

" Aaarrg!" she groaned.

10 minutes later, Leo, Don, Mikey and Splinter arrived.

" Cindy?" Leo looked around the apartment, everyone then heard a baby cry. Leo smiled and quickly limped into the bedroom with everyone else behind him. He saw Cindy lying in bed with the covers over her, and in her arms was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen wrapped up in a blanket. Raph was stood next to her, smiling.

" You delivered the baby?" Mikey asked.

" Yes, and it's something I would never like to do again!" he said and walked over to his brothers.

" Well done my son." Splinter smiled.

" Well done bro!" Don smiled, Leo had knelt on the floor and kissed Cindy on the lips.

" Our baby." he smiled and stroked the small turtle on the forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's a girl." Cindy smiled then handed Leo their Baby, she moaned softly but didn't wake up.

" She's beautiful, just like her mother." Leo smiled and held the baby close to his chest.

" What you gonna call her?" Mikey asked.

" I don't know.." Cindy shrugged.

" How about Emily?" Don suggested, Cindy and Leo looked at each other and nodded.

" Our beautiful Emily." Leo smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

" Would anyone else like to hold her?" Cindy asked. Hands shot up, Cindy smiled as Leo gave Emily to Don first.

" She is beautiful isn't she?" Don smiled. " Hello.." he whispered to her then handed her over to Mikey.

" She's a proper dudette! And I'm her uncle!" he smiled.

" God help her!" Raph replied.

" May I?" Splinter asked and took the baby into his arms. " Just like the old days." he smiled then handed her to Raph.

" She looks just like her mother." he commented and handed her back to Cindy. Just then, Danni entered the room,

" Ok, everybody out! Out! Out! Out!" she yelled.

" No! She's just had a baby!" Don persisted.

" I don't care! Get out of this room now!" she yelled even louder, she looked menacing. Raph walked up to her,

" Give us a good reason why!" he growled. Cindy held onto Emily with Leo right next to her.

" Fine!" she then shoved him over and pushed him out of the door. " Now get out! This is my apartment."

" My sons.. Maybe we should-"

" No! Your sister's just had a baby, come over and congratulate her." Leo said.

" Yeah! She's a cool dudette!" Mikey smiled.

Danni sighted in exasperation. " Everyone out except Leo! Move it!"

" My sons!" Splinter said, so everyone except Leo, Cindy and Danni left.

Danni shut the door after them and let out a sigh of relieve, the went over to Cindy and was about to touch little Emily when Cindy pulled her away.

" Why did you do that? That was so rude!" Cindy hissed.

Danni sighed and rolled her eyes, she wasn't even listening to her! Cindy growled and looked at Leo and Kissed him.

" She's really cute, congratulations!" Danni said with a crooked smile.

" I can see you really meant that!" Cindy said sarcastically.

" I did!"

Cindy sighed and shook her head.

" Would you like to hold her?" Leo offered.

" Yeah.."

" Ok, here." Leo took Emily from her mother and handed her over to Danni.

" She has your eyes." Danni said to Leo, inspecting the baby who was gurgling happily.

" Yeah.. But she has Cindy's smile." he said affectionately.

Cindy smiled and nodded, she then yawned.

" Cind, have some sleep and I'll take Emily outside." Leo said and took his daughter away from Danni and limped out of the room.

" So Danni, why were you so rude to the others? Why did you want them to go out?" Cindy asked as she pushed her duvet off her.

" One, PMT. Two, you just gave birth to a baby."

" Right.. Is that it?"

" Pretty much." she muttered with a distance look in her eyes.

Cindy growled softly to herself then led down and on the bed and pulled the covers over her, so Danni left the room.

" I hate her!" Raph growled, he was sat on a sofa clenching his hands.

" My sons, this is Danni's apartment, we must respect her wishes." Splinter said.

" You know what we could do, if Cindy would like to.." Don began. " Maybe, she could hang out at April's, it's a lot easier for us to get there and we'll be out of Danni's way."

" Hum.. Maybe. That's a good idea bro!" Mikey smiled.

" Thank you." he smiled, just then Leo and Danni came out of the room.

" Is Cind ok?" Mikey asked.

" She's fine!" Danni replied and sat down on her sofa next to Raph but had her back to him.

" Leo.." Mikey said and took him over to a corner.

" Yes?"

" Don was thinking that maybe we could move Cindy to April's."

" Why?"

" Well.. April's is a lot easier to get to and she won't yell at us."

" Hum.. Maybe. But we got to ask Cind first."

" Ok, leave it to me!" Mikey smiled and went into Cindy's room whilst Leo sat on a chair with Emily in his arms.

" Where's he going?" Danni asked.

" In Cindy's room!" Raph growled.

" Yeah I know that! But why?!"

" How am I meant to know?!" Raph snapped. Danni and Raph were glaring at each other, Splinter was shaking his head and sighing.

Mikey soon returned from Cindy's room, everyone looked at him.

" She said yes."

" Great!" Raph smiled.

" Said yes to what?" Danni asked.

" We should ring April first." Don said, he got out his shell cell and rung her shell cell.

" Hello?" April answered.

" Hi April it's Don. We were wondering if it's ok for Cindy and her new born baby to stay with you for a little while?"

" Uh.. Sure. Ok. When will she be coming over?"

" ten minutes?"

" Ok, see you then."

" Bye." he then hung up, " Ok, let's go." he said, Cindy was walking out of her room slowly but surely. Splinter had gotten up and was heading to the door with Don and Mikey, Raph was waiting for Cindy and Leo was still sat on the sofa. Also waiting for Cindy.

" What is going on?!" Danni yelled.

" I'm going to stay round April's for a little while." Cindy replied as she walked over to Leo, helped him stand up and took Emily from him.

" Why?"

" Why? Well.." Cindy began.

" She just needs some peace and quite!" Raph replied.

" No!" Cindy snapped. " I just want to some time away. Is that ok?"

" Yeah, whatever." Danni replied and sat back down. Cindy looked at down then slowly followed the others, not saying a word.


End file.
